Klaine Advent 2017
by DaisyisHedwig
Summary: Compilation of short drabbles centering around my favourite boys, based off of daily word prompts. Rating may very from chapter to chapter.
1. Attachment and Bucket

**A/N: Fridays are a hard day for me because I work from 7 to 4 and then have class from 5 to 8 so, I didn't manage to write yesterday, but luckily, today's word added to the idea I had for yesterday so i just combined the two.**

 **Warnings: D/s, breath play, bondage.**

Blaine gripped the buzzer in his hand as Kurt finished tying off the loose rope around his neck. Kurt let it slide down his back to land between his legs, held apart by the spreader bar his Dom had attached there. Blaine kneeled on the ground in their living room, the thin area rug the only thing softening the hardwood floors beneath his knees. His arms were bound tightly behind his back, wrists to elbows intricately wrapped in soft silk.

Kurt returned with a chair, unfolding it carefully beside Blaine and taking hold of the rope again. He climbed upon the chair to carefully loop the rope through the pulley attached to their ceiling before he climbed back down again and resituated the chair to directly in front of his sub.

One final touch Kurt tied another loop at the end, and picked up the small, tin bucket from the floor and hooked it onto the rope. The bucket was light, but heavy enough on it's own to pull the rope around Blaine's neck fully taught where it caught underneath his jaw. It didn't impair his breathing but Blaine could feel his blood pulsing against it with the promise of soon.

Kurt sank gracefully into the chair in front of Blaine. Blaine itched with the desire to lean forward and nuzzle the soft fabric of his master's pajama pants, but between the spread bar, the arm binder, and rope around his throat forcing him to kneel high, he was extremely off kilter and knew any attempt to do so without Kurt's steadying hands helping him would only end in injury and a cease play before they had even really started.

"Colour, pet," Kurt asked and Blaine clicked the buzzer in his hand a quick three times. "Good boy," Kurt praised smoothing back his hair gently before leaning down and picking up one of the water bottles at his feet. He uncapped it and poured the contents into the bucket. The rope pulled tighter and Blaine gasped as he felt the pressure against his airway increase. Kurt emptied another bottle and Blaine could feel his body twitching as it in instinctually tried to pull away from the pressure before he forcibly stilled his muscles. Kuty placed a steadying hand on his shoulder while Blaine adjusted and Blaine clicked his buzzer another three times before he could even ask.

Kurt grinned.


	2. Collapse

**A/N: Yesterday I thought about making my drabble longer, as I did have a vague idea of how I wanted the rest of the scene to go, but in the end I decided against it. So of course today's word had to fit into the end of that scene and force me to write it anyway. So if you didn't read yesterday's, you will be very confused, as this one starts exactly where the other one had left off. You can find it in my "Monica Writes" tag or on my Ao3 or fanfic, both of which are under DaisyisHedwig as well.**

 **Warnings: D/s, breathplay, bondage, edging, ruined orgasms, multiple orgasms, forced orgasms (basically all the orgasms), oversensitivity, anal, and anal plugs. (there sure are a lot of warning for under 700 words today)**

Kurt had lube ready beside him, but Blaine could feel the wetness on his cock from the precome he'd released during the hour Kurt had spent carefully tying him up, so Kurt didn't even wait before reaching down and taking Blaine in his hand. Blaine resisted the urge to the trust into Kurt's fist, looking down at Kurt from raised position of his head, held in place by the unyielding rope around his throat. It felt like it was getting heavier, despite the fact that the water level in the bucket remained the same.

Kurt wasted no time in a build up, knowing Blaine was already as desperate as he wanted him. He jerked him hard and fast, feeling his cock pulse in his hand until he knew he was right on the edge. He swiped his thumb over the head one last time and pulled his hand away.

Blaine jerked, his cock bobbing against his stomach and letting out weak spurts of come that did nothing to quell the fire in his stomach. He didn't notice Kurt had opened another bottle until he felt the rope around his throat pull infinitesimally tighter with each glug of water that landed in the bucket. No matter how small, Blaine's lungs still worked furiously to pull in as much air as possible, his breath coming in sharp, shuddering gasps as he shivered through the shocks of his ruined orgasm.

Kurt's hand returned to Blaine's cock, resuming his tight grip. Blaine's penis lept at the feeling, the excitement thrumming up his spine at the hope for a real orgasm even though Blaine knew Kurt was far from done with him.

So Kurt continued, drawing ruined orgasm after ruined orgasm out of Blaine until he couldn't tip off the edge anymore and instead Kurt just let him hang their, hips thrusting despite Blaine's attempts to remain as still as possible. Each time Kurt's hand left Blaine's dick, he went for the water again, adding less and less each time, even though it felt time more and more to Blaine.

Only a few times did Blaine have to double click for Kurt to stand and lift the bucket so Blaine could fully catch his breath for a few seconds before he triple clicked and the bucket dropped so Kurt's gloriously torturous hand could return.

The last time Blaine felt himself nearing the edge Kurt didn't stop, his hand working quickly on Blaine's sore, oversensitive cock until he tipped over the edge, his whole body tensing with the dry orgasm. Kurt jerked him through it and passed the aftershocks until Blaine was sobbing with the pain of it, barely able to draw any breath at all. He felt his vision start to speckle and meant to click twice, but his hand seized on the button letting in buzz continuously in his hand as Kurt released him and fully unhooked the bucket from the rope and set it on the ground.

Blaine collapsed forward, gently guided by Kurt's steading hands as he was lowered until his chest was flush with the ground. Kurt gave him a minutes reprieve, petting his hair gently as his sub shuddered and gasped for air on the ground. As Blaine relaxed he gave one last triple click to his buzzer and Kurt moved behind him.

He swiftly pulled the plug from inside Blaine as he lubed himself up and sank inside. He didn't bother with finesse as he desperately thrust against Blaine's ass, seeking out his own long awaited orgasm. It didn't take more than a dozen strokes for him to come and shudder his release inside of Blaine, pressing sloppy open mouth kisses to his shoulders as he breathed through it.

He carefully pulled out and returned the plug to its place, effectively plugging his release inside of his sub and set to work on freeing him, first from the spreader bar, and then from the arm binding. Blaine was boneless as Kurt gently spread him out on the rug and rolled him to the side so his Dom could spoon up behind him as he let him drift through subspace.


	3. Drink

**Warnings: Look at that, there are none for today. Just the fluffiest of fluff featuring Broadway Star!Kurt and Fanboy!Blaine**

"I don't think I can do this."

"You've waited three years for this moment, don't think I'm letting you run away from it."

"I'm gonna throw up."

"Choke it down, Bro."

"Coop–"

"Shh, he's right there."

Blaine choked on his own spit as he gasped. Kurt Hummel, the breakout star of the 2017 queer revival of Gershwin's Crazy For You was suddenly only three fans away from him and Blaine couldn't breathe enough to even cough.

Blaine had watched bootlegs upon bootlegs of his portrayal of Paul Baker, the small town boy trying anything to save his father's playhouse in the middle of The Great Depression. Not to mention the amount of money he'd spent on rush and lottery tickets, the only tickets he could pretend to afford while he struggled to stay afloat with student loans through his junior year at NYADA.

Cooper had landed a major role in a new TV show a few months back and had used his first paycheck to buy Blaine front row tickets to the show for his 21st birthday. And now he was determined to force him to talk to his celebrity crush, a feat which none of Blaine's friends had managed to do during previous stage doors where Blaine would panic and flee at first sight of Kurt and his perfectly coiffed hair.

Kurt was talking to the fan right next to him and Blaine could feel his eyes bugging out of his skull as his pulse pounded in his ears. When Kurt turned to look at him, he couldn't move. Cooper, gently nudged his arm up so Kurt could sign the playbill clutched in his grip. Blaine's eyes shot down to watch the felt tip slide gracefully across the paper. His first autograph from him. Blaine's heart sung.

"Sorry about him," Cooper apologized when Kurt moved onto his playbill, "he gets a bit panicky in front of those he really admires." Kurt smiled softly back at Blaine and his face flamed red. "Since he can't form words right now, I'll ask for him. Today is his 21st birthday, and I was curious if you could recommend his first drink as a legal adult." Blaine's head shot to the side.

"Coop," he sputtered, heart seizing with anxiety. Of all the things he could have said, praised his performance, told him how many times Blaine had seen the show in person, told him his hair looked wonderful. Anything, and he chose to ask about alcohol?

Kurt laughed, a short tinkling thing that sucked the fear from Blaine's body and forced his gaze back to his. "If I had to recommend, I would say start simple with a whiskey sour just to calm your nerves before you build into the harder liquor." Kurt winked and Blaine flushed, a shy smile spreading across his face. "My other recommendation, don't pay for a single drink tonight. It's your birthday, make your boyfriend pay for it all."

Cooper smirked as Blaine let out a startled laugh. "He's not… he's my brother. And he's straight."

"And he's desperately single," Cooper added in.

"Well then…" Kurt said thoughtfully, before taking Blaine's playbill again and scribbling some more onto it. He handed it back with a sly, but slightly nervous smile. "We're dark tomorrow," he said, as though Blaine didn't know that, and moved onto the next fan in line.

He and Cooper exchanged confused looks and looked at his playbill. On it Kurt had written, "Happy Birthday. Coop and I can split the tab…" and the name of bar a few blocks away.


	4. Example

**A/N: Continuation of Day 4′s fic featuring Broadway Star Kurt Hummel inviting Fanboy Blaine Anderson to a bar for drinks to celebrate his 21st birthday. And whoa boy did it get long today, over 1200 words of fluff.**

 **Warning: Alcohol consumption, but that's it. Oh and I guess there is some minor talk of abusive behaviour by an ex near the end, but nothing too serious.**

"What if he doesn't come?" Blaine asked for the second time since they'd arrived at the bar five minutes ago.

"He's coming, he just had a whole line of fans to talk to before he could get away, Blainers."

"But why would he come? He doesn't know me." Blaine wrung his hands in his lap, brow furrowed in worry. "Oh god, you don't think he remembers–"

"Coop doesn't think I remember what?" Kurt's voice sounded from behind them and Blaine jumped, nearly falling off of his barstool. Kurt steadied him with gentle hands on his shoulders and laughed, "God, you are so jittery, we should get you drinking ASAP before you have a heart attack."

Kurt raised his hand towards the bartender with three fingers held up before sitting down on the stool beside Blaine. "So, I didn't catch your name back there," he said casually.

"Um, B-Blaine, I'm Blaine and this is my brother Cooper." Blaine was intently studying his nails as he picked at his cuticles. The bartender set three glasses down in front of them and Kurt slid him his card with a quiet, "Thanks, Elliot.". Blaine quickly grabbed his drink, thankful to have something to concentrate on other than Kurt's steady gaze, especially as he felt Cooper move away, likely with a pretty girl in sight.

"You look familiar," Kurt said, taking a sip of his drink. "Have you stage doored before?"

Blaine let out a nervous laugh, fiddling with his straw, "Um, sort of." Despite not making eye contact, Blaine could see Kurt raise an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye. "I've, um, I've stayed long enough to talk to most of the cast a couple of different times but… I, well. I'd tend to leave before you came out."

Kurt cocked his head to the side, "And here I thought I was your favourite," he teased.

Blaine sputtered, head shooting up. "You are! Of-of course you are. I just… I never knew what to say to you," he finished quietly.

Kurt nodded understandingly. "You know, the alcohol doesn't help your nerves if you don't actually drink it."

Blaine huffed before finally taking a sip of his cocktail. Once Blaine started he found his glass emptied pretty quickly and suddenly there were two more drinks in front of them. "Sorry I'm such a nervous wreck, you're just… I've admired you for years and I can't quite understand how I'm here with you."

"Years?" Kurt questioned, "I didn't think anyone knew who I was before we started rehearsals last September."

Blaine blushed, suddenly finding the grain of the bar fascinating as he traced it with his finger tip.

"We have met before," Kurt stated, no longer a question.

Blaine ducked his head, finishing off his second drink before he could work up the courage to make eye contact with Kurt again.

"You might have been the TA for my Method of the Modern Musical class my freshman year at NYADA. Professor Stillwater liked having you perform as an example for us." He said softly.

Kurt chuckled, "That's it? We didn't have like an actual class together?"

"You were three years ahead of me, of course we didn't have any classes together. I mean… I did try out for the Adam's Apples after you sent around the audition sheet in class one day, but I didn't make it."

Kurt's brow furrowed, "Wait… you sang a Katy Perry medley for your audition. I remember you! I fought so hard to get you in the group but for some reason Adam just wouldn't accept you, and of course everyone else had to side with him."

Blaine's smile stretched across his face, "You… you liked that? Adam said it was a unanimous no from the group. I thought you hated it. It was very confusing, because I know you hated my friend Rachael and you were always super hard on her when you critiqued her performances but you never had anything short of constructive criticism or even praise for my assignments."

"Oh… well. Rachel and I had a history. We went to highschool together, and even though she was two grades below me, our choir director pampered her like no other and gave her all of the solos. And as for Adam… well he could be a possessive asshole sometimes. It's why we're not together anymore. He kept saying he was losing me to my work, but am I supposed to give up a major role in a Broadway show because he thinks I'm not spending enough time with him?

"We were hardly even dating to begin with considering most of our dates devolved into sex within an hour. It honestly wouldn't surprise me if he was so against you joining the Apples because he thought you might be competition for him in more areas than one. He tended to outright say no to just about any openly queer men who even fell close to my type. I never thought much of it since most of them were only subpar performers to begin with. Until you showed up and blew us all away and he still said no."

Blaine swirled his newly filled drink in his glass with a grateful smile to Elliot the bartender. "I can't believe you were dating that prick. I knew he was an asshole but I just thought you were invested in the Apples so that's why you put up with him, since it was his group."

Kurt shrugged, "He was… he was there. I was young and horny but also very busy between work and school and my internship at Vogue. When he pursued me, I thought why not. We're both getting off and I don't actually have to try and surf the waves of dating in New York City surrounded by would be Broadway Stars."

Blaine shook his head, "That's like a really horrible thing to do though. To try and keep you from anyone else you might want to date just so you'll stay with him. You realize that could be labelled as abuse, right?"

"Of course, if I'd felt guilty for interacting with other men who might be interested in me. But I was also really good at telling Adam when he needed to back the fuck up if he didn't actually want me to just walk away from him. Which is what I eventually ended up doing, call me a workaholic, but my career has always been more important to me than dating. If I'd met someone who was really important to me, I probably would have ditched him earlier, but currently the only man I need in my life is Paul Baker." Kurt winked.

"Though… I am now regretting a little not putting my foot down about you. Maybe you could have kept the Apples going after we graduated, but there was no one in the group in the end with the talent or the will to run a show choir. Also a little disappointed that it took your brother forcing you to talk to me for me to actually get to know you."

"It's my fault really," Blaine said and he knew the whiskey was finally kicking is as his whole body felt warm and relaxed. The voice in the back of his head was still there, anxious and screaming, but it wasn't hard for him to lock it in a corner and tell it to shut up. "If I'd have just worked up the courage to be honest about my little crush, we could have had this conversation years ago."

Kurt grinned. "Well then we better not waste any more time, should we, Blaine?"


	5. Fraction

**Summary: Time traveler and soulmate AU. Living in a dystopic future, Blaine Anderson is saved from certain death by a time traveler who apparently already knows him.**

 **A/N: Based on this text I sent to itallstartedwithharry yesterday "Time travelling soulmates who have the first word (phrase) they hear from each other tattooed on their arms (body). The problem is that when one of them meets the other for the first time, the other one has already known them for years." AKA how can something as simple as a soulmate AU become the most complicated 1200 word drabble anyone has ever written. I had to do a plot outline to understand my own fucking timelines here people. Fingers crossed future prompts inspire more in this verse because I want to add more and I believe it will make more sense the more I add. Or the opposite might happen, who knows. Also let's pretend I had a plan for what the fuck kind of world Blaine is living in at the start of this. Okay? Okay.**

 **Warnings: minor depictions of war at the beginning, some angst at the end, and probably a very convoluted plot in between, yay!**

"I'd duck if I were you."

Blaine dropped to his knees before his brain even caught up with the words that had been spoken. In the fraction of a second it took for him to process that he had just heard the words the man who had spoken them was pulling the pin on a grenade in his hand and deftly tossing it over the rickety metal table they were sheltered behind.

"Where did you even–" The explosion shocked him into silence as he covered his head with his arms, feeling small pieces of shrapnel that made it over the table bite into his forearms.

"Not now, Honey. Run first, ask questions later." Abruptly the man stood and grabbed Blaine's hand, pressing a button of his wristband and suddenly they were… not in the battle ground that Dalton Academy had become. Instead they were standing in the same common room that Blaine had spent the last two years of his life hiding out in, but never had it looked as clean as it did now. In fact, it was practically pristine, well dusted with books of sheet music lining the walls that had long since been used for kindling.

"What just…" he started when the man pulled him into a crushing hug.

"What on Earth were you doing there, Blaine?" he scolded, "You more than anyone know why 2024 is a year to avoid, especially anywhere in the states at that time."

"I-I…" Blaine squirmed his way out of the man's arms. "I don't understand what you're talking about. Of course 2024 is a horrible year, things have been shit for a couple of years now, but it's not like I can control the decade in which I am living!"

The man stumbled back, eyes going wide as he suddenly studied Blaine intently. "Oh… oh my god. You're…" he broke off like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "My god you're so young."

Blaine's brow furrowed, at twenty-five he knows he's not exactly a child any more but he's certainly not young enough to garner that reaction. He is well into legal adulthood no matter what country you're from.

"I've never seen you this young before. So… unknowledgeable. Ohmygod is this what it's gonna be like for you in a few years? Wait… do I get to mentor you? Teach you everything that you taught me, so that you can then teach it to past me? An internal loop of paradoxes, this is crazy!"

"Can you please!" Blaine shouted to cut across his ramblings. "Can you please just tell me who you are, where I am, and what the hell you are talking about?"

The man grinned like the cat who got the cream. "My name is Kurt Hummel. And we are in Westerville, Ohio in 2010. And I think from that you can figure out the rest."

—-

Later that night, after Kurt had led Blaine away from Dalton to a motel nearby, he had sat and explained. He didn't give him too much information, saying he didn't want to influence his future decisions, but the gist of it was that five years ago in Kurt's own personal time line, he had met Blaine. But _that_ Blaine was _this_ Blaine sometime down the rode on _his_ own personal time line. Because they were both time travelers. Apparently. And that was about as far as Blaine had gotten into Kurt's explanation before his head started to pound from trying to wrap his mind around it.

Kurt just smiled and told him to get some rest and that they would talk some more in the morning. But rest was the last thing Blaine was doing as his brain bounced back and forth between the idea that he was apparently going to become a time traveller, and staring at the words etched into his bicep. _I'd duck if I were you._

Kurt hadn't reacted to his response and Blaine didn't know what that meant. It was probable that somewhere down the line someone else would say those words to him on their first meeting, but it didn't seem all that likely. So for all intents and purposes, that would mean Kurt was his soulmate.

—-

Blaine barely slept that night, so the second he heard Kurt get out of bed and head to the shower he was wide awake. He sat anxiously against his headboard, listening to the water gently pounding against the wall and waited for Kurt to return to him.

His question of course died in his throat the second Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, hair still dripping down onto the soft cotton of his t-shirt. Anxiety clawed at his lungs, telling him that if Kurt was his soulmate he would have already said something about it. Surely he would know, having known him for five years.

Finally Blaine managed to choke out a small, "Kurt?"

Kurt raised his head from where he was towelling off his hair at the foot of his bed. "Yes, Blaine?"

He was supposed to be polite. He was supposed to lead into the question. He was supposed to make it clear to Kurt that he didn't have to tell him if he didn't want to. What he said was, "What does your soul mark say?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, as though commenting on how rude that was of Blaine to ask. That however was not enough to stop him from raising the hem of his shirt until it revealed simply, Kurt's own name sketched across his ribs with a question mark beside it. Blaine deflated a little. He didn't remember exactly what had first said to Kurt, but it certainly wasn't that.

"Hoping it was something different, Anderson?"

Blaine shrugged, "I just… you said what's written on my soul mark yesterday so I thought maybe… but it doesn't matter."

Kurt cocked his head to the side, considering. "But yesterday wasn't the first time I met you." was his simple response.

Blaine nodded as he processed that line of thought, "Do you remember what I said the first time we met?"

"Of course. You said my name. It never stuck out to me though because well… no hints into our future, Blaine. I've broken the rules enough."

"But, Kurt, you know what that means, right?" Blaine said, standing and reaching out to Kurt.

"That can't be what it means, Blaine." Kurt pulled away from him, eyes suddenly hard, "You've been adamant for years that our relationship is only platonic, and if it's not then that means that you've known the whole time while I've–" Kurt broke off turning away. "That means you've let me pine for five years and I refuse to believe that you would do that to me."

"But, Kurt. You said it yourself. It's a part of our rules that we don't tell each other about our own future and if that includes us then… maybe I have to let you find out for yourself. I have to wait for you to find me. And now you have so that means…" Blaine trails off as Kurt rushes for his jacket.

"I can't… I can't think about this right now. I need… I need not you, I need a Blaine who knows what the fuck is going on here. I just, I have to leave, I'm sorry."

"Kurt–"

"Here's some cash. I'll come back soon, just. Stay here, stay safe. Okay, I promise I'll be back, just…" he took a deep breath and pressed the button on his wrist band again and suddenly he was gone and Blaine was alone.


	6. Genuine

**Summary: Kurt confronts future Blaine about their soulmate connection**

 **A/N: This is a continuation of my drabble for Day 6 in which Kurt and Blaine are time travelling soulmates but since the day Blaine first lays eyes on Kurt is five years past the day that Kurt first laid eyes on Blaine in his own personal timeline things are complicated in relation to their soulmarks, which have the first words their soulmate ever says to them.**

 **A/N2: I can almost guarantee that I do not plan to make this a full fledged fic at any point, because the time travel is already hurting my head. However, as this is technically yesterday's prompt, because I didn't post yesterday (schwoopsie) I do plan on filling today's prompt within this same verse. After that point… I don't know whether I will write more or not, it will just depend on if inspiration strikes again. We'll see.**

 **Warnings: ANGSt, and that's it.**

Blaine looked up when Kurt walked into their shared apartment and grinned at him. He knew he couldn't stay long, his past self was set to show up here in just a few hours but he wasn't sure of another time where he knew exactly where Blaine was and he couldn't wait for Blaine to hear his call and come to him.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, like he always said, that slight upward tilt at the end that sounded like a question even though he knew it was him, it was always him. Suddenly now it made sense, he understood why Blaine said it that way, like he had on the day Kurt had first laid eyes on him.

"I'd duck if I were you," he said in response.

Blaine's grin widened into the most genuine smile Kurt had ever seen on his face and suddenly Blaine's hands were on his face and his mouth was on Kurt's and everything felt so right that it made Kurt's blood boil. He pushed him back and Blaine stumbled a little, jaw dropped in shock.

"So it's true?" Kurt asked, voice shaking and realization began to dawn on Blaine's face.

He sighed and looked down, "I was wondering when I'd have to have this conversation with you."

"Five years, Blaine. Five years!"

"I know, Kurt, I know."

"Do you? Do you know the pain of feeling your soul tug your through time and space towards one person and not knowing why? Of thinking that they can't possibly be the one because they haven't fucking told you that they are! It's like a hole in my chest that just slowly gets ripped further open every time I have to leave you, and you couldn't even help me understand why I felt that way about you!"

"Of course I couldn't tell you, Kurt, and you know that!"

"Do I? Because I don't feel like I do."

"When I first laid eyes on you, you didn't know."

"I know, Blaine, I just experienced that."

"Exactly, you didn't know about our connection. Which meant, until you hit that point in your timeline, I had to keep it from you. Who knows what telling you sooner could have changed for us. It's a dangerous part of our story to mess with, and I know that eventually you'll agree with that. But for now… you're the lucky one."

"I'm the lucky one, says the man who never has to spend a day of our relationship questioning our connection." Kurt scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"From this day forward, you never have to pretend we're anything less than what we are. You can walk through that door and know you'll be able to kiss me and tell me you love me, because no matter what version of me you're seeing, I'll always know. Whereas I… I have to wonder. I don't know how long I'll have to go before I see you and I can be truly open with you. I could send a message out, desperate to see my boyfriend, my lover, and instead get a best friend I have to lie to. So for now, can't you just be happy that we're together, now. And you never have to worry about being apart from me, truly apart, ever again."

Kurt shook his head, tears of frustration pooled in his eyes. "This was supposed to be better," he whispered and with a press to his wrist he was gone.


	7. Health

**Summary: Kurt has a few frustration to work out when he returns to Blaine.**

 **A/N: This is another part of my time travelling soulmates verse. We'll see if I have any more inspo for it with future prompts, 'cause I am really hoping I do.**

 **Warnings: Fade to black smut. I, weirdly enough, didn't actually feel like writing porn today.**

It wasn't more than ten minutes that Kurt was gone, but that didn't stop Blaine from panicking. What if he never did come back. He'd left him with only a couple hundred dollars, who knows how long that would last him in a strange time. It had been years since Blaine had dealt with actual currency in his own timeline, no one needed money when you were hiding from everything that wanted to kill you.

And what if this somehow changed his and Kurt's future. If Kurt decided he was too angry at Blaine (for a decision he hadn't even made yet) to come back. And Blaine never learned how to timetravel himself and was just stuck in 2010 just watching and waiting for the apocalypse he knew was going to come. How would he work? How would he earn money? His social security card was currently locked in a safe at his parents house because it belonged to his ten year old self.

He'd nearly resigned himself to a life of illegal employment when Kurt popped back into the room. He didn't even have time to yell at him for just ditching him here when Kurt's mouth was suddenly on his kissing him fiercely. He suddenly understood the big deal about your first kiss with your soulmate when shivers ran up and down his spine light lightning and he had to cling to Kurt's shoulders to keep himself upright. Kurt seemed to be feeling the same thing but had enough sense of mind to back them up quickly until they toppled onto one of the full sized hotel beds.

Kurt broke away from Blaine's lips to mouth down his neck and Blaine took the reprieve to catch his breath, fisting his hands in the back of Kurt's shirt.

"So your conversation with future me went that well?" he mused, stifling a moan when Kurt's hand slipped under his shirt to glide across his stomach. Kurt met his gaze and his eyes were hard and still damp with unshed tears. "Oh," he breathed, "that bad."

Kurt rucked Blaine's shirt up to his chest and pain shot across his rib cage as Kurt bit down. He groaned and thrust his hips up into Kurt's knee, sandwiched between his thighs.

"Are you…" Blaine gasped, writhing as Kurt more firmly rocked his leg into Blaine's crotch. "Are you g-gonna hate fuck me. Because… because you're mad at future me?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kurt asked in between sucking kisses across his chest.

Blaine thought for a moment. He didn't, but he certainly felt like he should. He pushed Kurt's head away so he could think without his sinful tongue distracting him and also to force Kurt to make eye contact with him.

"Are you sure that's the healthiest way to start our budding relationship?" he said and felt Kurt's hands tighten painfully where they were gripping Blaine's waist.

"I don't care about healthy right now, Blaine. I've got five years of pent up sexual frustration towards you that I would really like to release and I can't wait for future you to have the time for me to work it out, so you'll have to do. I'll repeat my question, do you have a problem with that?"

Blaine shook his head, "No… no. Continue," he whispered. And Kurt did.


	8. Inch and Mist

**A/N: I know that's a weird date combination, but I was really struggling to finish my drabble for inch and then mist fit in with it so I thought fuck it and just combined them despite them being a few days apart. Deal with it.**

 **A/N2: Yay, more time travelling soulmates verse but as apparently I'm going back to my roots as a blangst writer it's very very sad, but with a hopeful ending. This kind of finishes off this like start to the verse, so if any more drabbles come out they will probably be further into Kurt and Blaine's futures (or maybe further into Blaine's but back in time in Kurt's because time travel and shit). This one takes place immediately after my drabble for Day 8.**

Blaine lay under Kurt later that night after copious amounts of sex, still trying to wrap his head around how he felt about his current situation. Kurt was his soulmate, so everything they had done had this sense of right right right wrapped around it, but logically in his head he knew this was not okay.

Starting their relationship with something so intimate that should have been filled with love and trust, but was instead laced with anger and frustration was not good at all and Blaine was terrified that it would translate into the rest of their future. The thoughts kept spinning through his head, over and over again, tightening the anxiety in his chest. He couldn't stay still, he needed to get up and move, do something, something proactive to fix what he'd apparently fucked up. Burt Kurt's arm was wrapped tight around his waist and he was scared to move an inch for fear of waking him up and cluing him in on Blaine's panic, before he could just _fix this_.

"You're thinking very loudly," Kurt mumbled and Blaine startled, lurching out of his arms and toppling to the floor. Kurt giggled, sitting up with a yawn. "Well, I guess if you want to share the pain that my ass is feeling," he teased.

Blaine blushed. "You're the one that decided to ride me into the mattress, any pain in your ass if you own fault," he grumbled.

"You hungry?" Kurt asked, reaching for the list of delivery services in the area that was sitting on the bedside table. "After that work out last night I think we both have earned some pizza."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, pulling himself to his feet, "pizza sounds good. I'll um… I'll take a shower while you order."

"Would you like me to join you once I've finished?" Kurt said with a sultry smile.

Blaine tripped over his own feet, "N-no thank you. I'll just shower alone." He quickly locked himself in the bathroom, only just catching the perplexed look on Kurt's face. Suddenly being out of sight Kurt, with noone to keep it together for, his worries bubbled up with the confusion and the stress of the past few days and he could feel the sob building in his throat.

He quickly jumped into the shower and turned on the water to block any noises he might make from Kurt before he let himself break. He spent the first ten minutes in the shower nearly doubled over with the sobs that wracked his body even has mind raced trying to figure out how best to fix things. He couldn't let his relationship start with any more pain and anger. He had to find a way to fix it, to promise to Kurt that he wouldn't hide it from him and he would spend the rest of his life trying to make him happy.

By the time he was actually finished showering and stepped out of the bathroom followed by a curtain of mist, the pizza had arrived and Kurt was sitting on the bed eating a slice with a furrowed brow.

Blaine sat down beside him, taking a slice for himself. He was still trying to work out how to lead into what he meant to tell Kurt when Kurt spoke up first.

"You were crying," he said and Blaine froze. "I… I thought I was imagining it after first but once I heard it I couldn't stop hearing it. You were having a full on breakdown in the shower and I just sat here like an idiot because I realized that we don't know each other. Not really. I know another version of you, but I don't know this you. I don't know the you that survived an apocalypse and lost all his friends and family. I know the time-traveler you who always has a bright smile because you've seen the worst in the world and you only want to put good back in. I just screamed at that version of you for… for protecting what we have and suffering silently for years, and then I came back here and completely ignored your feelings and the hell that I just ripped you from because I was angry and hurt that the universe would give me a soulmate yet make me dance around him for years and, god, if I didn't know that you were gonna stick around after all of this I'd probably have a panic attack too and instead I just feel like shit because I haven't even asked what's going through your head about all of this!"

Blaine was silent when Kurt finished, breathing heavily after his gasping rant.

"I guess... " Blaine started carefully, "being soulmates doesn't make us good at communicating, even if we are having basically the same thoughts."

Kurt looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"You basically just said everything I've been worried about it's almost like you read my mind. But I guess being crazy intune with each other doesn't mean much of anything if we don't know how to just say what we're feeling. But… you're kind of right. I don't know you at all. My soul certainly screams otherwise but on just a basic level, I don't know anything about you. I spent an entire night having sex with my soulmate and I don't even know your full name. I think you told me your last name, but I don't remember what it is."

"Hummel," Kurt interjected, "my full name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"Blaine Devon Anderson," Blaine replied but frowned when Kurt chuckled, "but you knew that. Because you know everything about me."

Kurt nodded slowly.

"Don't you see what a disadvantage that puts me at. Like you said, you know that I'm going to stick around because if I didn't you wouldn't have ever met me. But how do I know you won't just leave after this? What guarantee do I have that I won't spend the rest of my life only meeting younger versions of you because you decide to bail on me?"

Kurt licked his lips, eyes downcast. "I don't think I can guarantee you that. All I can really do is apologize for the way I acted last night and promise you that I will do everything in my power to make this relationship what it is meant to be."

Blaine's shoulders sagged and Kurt couldn't tell if it was from disappointment or relief. He carefully edged towards him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into his side. "Do you wanna know a secret?" He whispered, "And you're not allowed to ever get mad at me in the future for telling you this, okay? Even though it technically breaks our rules."

Blaine thought for a moment before nodding slowly.

"When future you realized that I was at a point in my life that I knew what we mean to each other, you had the most genuine smile I had ever seen on your face in that moment… right before I started yelling at you."

Blaine snorted, a tearful noise.

"I think… based on your reaction, that we're gonna be okay. As shitty as a start as this was, I think we'll work it out. And I hope you'll agree to be in the for the long haul with me, because I have spent too long dreaming about this to lose you now because I'm a fucking idiot."

Blaine wrapped his own arms around Kurt's waist, pressing a kiss to his chest. "I think I can do that," he whispered and they held each other tight.


	9. Judgment

**A/N: This is a verse I started working on a while ago but never actually posted anything I had written for. I loved the concept, but just had a hard time finding the motivation to write anything, let alone this. When I saw today's prompt I realized that it fit into what I had already written for my "First chapter" and decided to just go with it. This is Little Numbers style for this first part, but anything else I add should be just like a regular fic. Also, my drabble for yesterday's word is coming, just very slowly. But it will be another addition to the Time Travelling Soulmates verse so you can get excited for that.**

 **Warnings: Infidelity, but that's it.**

 _October 5th 11:43 PM **  
**_

 _Calling Kurt Hummel_

 ***Ring***

 ***Ring***

 ***Ring***

 _You've reached the voicemail of Kurt Hummel, please leave your message at the tone._

 ***Beep***

 ***Click**

 _October 5th 11:57 PM_

 _Calling Kurt Hummel_

 ***Ring***

 _You've reached the voicemail of Kurt Hummel–_

 ***Click***

 _October 6th 12:01 AM_

 _Calling Kurt Hummel_

 _You've reached–_

 ***Click***

 _October 6th_

 _To: Kurt Hummel_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(12:17 AM) Please call me back, Kurt, I really really need to talk to you._

—-

 _October 6th_

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Eli Christensen_

 _(2:36 PM) Hey, jsyk, you can crash at my house any time you need, Blaine._

 _(2:43 PM) I never thought I would enjoy having a loud roommate ;)_

—-

 _October 10th_

 _To: Kurt Hummel_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(1:23 AM) Did you get my flowers?_

—-

 _October 12th_

 _To: Kurt Hummel_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(10:02 PM) Kurt, I know there is no excuse. I'm so sorry, please just… tell me I haven't ruined us forever. I need to know that we can at least still be friends… at some point._

—-

 _October 15th 2:49 AM_

 _Calling Kurt Hummel_

 ***Ring***

 ***Ring***

 _You've reached the voicemail of Kurt Hummel, please leave your message at the tone_

 ***Beep***

"Kurt… I know you hate me, I hate me too, I just… I'm so alone. I need to tell you something… something big. And I don't, I don't want it to sound like I'm trying to get you back, I'm not, I swear. I just really need someone and you're… I don't know who else to talk too. Please, call me back."

—-

 _October 15th_

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Kurt Hummel_

 _(10:39 AM) Why don't you call your new boyfriend?_

 _To: Kurt Hummel_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(10:42 AM) He's not… I haven't talked to him since that night. And I don't plan too. This is personal, Kurt. Can I call you?_

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Kurt Hummel_

 _(10:58 AM) I can't hear your voice right now._

 _(11:00 AM) Tell me through text or don't tell me at all._

 _To: Kurt Hummel_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(11:13 AM) I understand where you're coming from, Kurt. But this is really serious, texts won't work._

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Kurt Hummel_

 _(11:15 AM) Then tell someone else_

 _To: Kurt Hummel_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(11:16 AM) Kurt, please._

 _(11:18 AM) Kurt, no one else will talk to me_

 _(11:19 AM) I need your help._

 _(11:22 AM) I'm really scared, Kurt, I don't know what to do_

 _(11:25 AM) I'm sorry I fucked up our relationship, but I don't have anyone else, Kurt. I don't have anywhere to go._

 _(5:36 PM) I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll figure it out on my own._

—-

 _October 17th_

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Eli Christensen_

 _(2:35 AM) I saw a guy at Scandals who had an ass that looked just like yours. I almost took him home before realizing he would never be as good of a lay as you. You wanna come over?_

—-

 _October 20th_

 _To: Blaine Anderson:_

 _From: Eli Christensen_

 _(9:42 PM) Multimedia Message_

 _Aww, look, it's crying because it misses your mouth._

—-

 _October 21st_

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Eli Christensen_

 _(7:21 PM) This hard to get ruse would be cute if I hadn't already had my dick in your ass, Blainers. What do I gotta do to slide back in there?_

 _To: Sam Evans_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(7:32 PM) Do you know how to stop a person from… messaging you inappropriate things?_

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Sam Evans_

 _(7:34 PM) dude did rachel get kurt drunk again?_

 _To: Sam Evans_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(7:35 PM) What? No! The messages aren't from Kurt._

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Sam Evans_

 _(7:36 PM) oh_

 _(7:38 PM) then who are they from?_

 _To: Sam Evans_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(7:56 PM) A guy I slept with once. He wants to see me again._

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Sam Evans_

 _(7:59 PM) dude that's great! why do you want him to stop?_

 _To: Sam Evans_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(8:04 PM) I promised Kurt I wasn't going to see him again, but he's very persistent._

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Sam Evans_

 _(8:05 PM) why does it matter to kurt if you see this guy, you're not dating anymore_

 _To: Sam Evans_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(8:13 PM) I slept with him while I was still with Kurt_

 _(8:17 PM) Sam?_

 _(8:24 PM) Look, I know it was a shitty thing to do_

 _(8:25 PM) I just… needed someone and he was there_

 _(8:26 PM) Please don't hate me, I've already lost Kurt because of this mistake. I can't handle your judgment too._

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Sam Evans_

 _(8:26 PM) dude no!_

 _(8:27 PM) i don't hate you man_

 _(8:30 PM) i was just shocked i just can't imagine you doing something like that._

 _(8:32 PM) you love kurt_

 _To: Sam Evans_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(8:33 PM) Well, I did it. Turns out I'm a terrible human being who hurts the ones I love._

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Sam Evans_

 _(8:36 PM) that's not true blaine you're a good person_

 _To: Sam Evans_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(8:42) Yeah, sure_

—-

 _October 25th_

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Lima Community Credit Union_

 _(12:45 PM) WARNING: Your account balance has dropped below $100_

 _To: Cooper Anderson_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(1:13 PM) Can I borrow some money?_

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Cooper Anderson_

 _(1:26 PM) Why are you asking me and not Mom and Dad?_

 _To: Cooper Anderson_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(1:27 PM) Because I know they won't give it to me, but I really really need it, Coop. Please?_

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Cooper Anderson_

 _(1:31 PM) Blaine, I'm barely scraping by as it is. I don't have any money to spare, Squirt._

 _To: Cooper Anderson_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(1:32 PM) Please, Coop, just a hundred dollars. I'll pay you back as soon as I can, okay?_

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Cooper Anderson_

 _(1:35 PM) Look, if you need some backup, I'll call Mom and talk up whatever it is you need the money for and then she'll convince Dad it's worth it and he'll give you the money. Wala, you're good._

 _To: Cooper Anderson_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(1:36 PM) No! Don't call Mom and Dad… I'll figure something out on my own._

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Cooper Anderson_

 _(1:28 PM) Atta boy! Go be self sufficient._

 _—-_

 _October 26th_

 _To: Eli Christensen_

 _From: Blaine Anderson_

 _(10:27 AM) Is that offer of crashing at your place whenever I need still on the table?_

 ***Text cancelled***

—-

 _October 28th 1:26 AM_

 _Calling Sebastian Smythe_

 ***Ring***

 ***Ring***

"Hey, Killer. Long time, no hear."

"Sebastian… can I crash at your place for a bit?"


	10. Key

**Summary: Continuation of Day 10′s fill. In a matter of days Blaine's whole world falls apart and everything he does to try and stay afloat only seems to make matters worse. A call to Sebastian Smythe is his last resort, and maybe the one that actually starts to make things better.**

 **A/N: I know this is the Klaine advent, but this fic is certainly mainly focused on Blaine and the friendship he will grow with Sebastian. My plan for this fic has always been Endgame Klaine, but Kurt still isn't really involved all that much past the first chapter. It's gonna take a bit for him to reenter the story.**

 **A/N2: If your curious, you can find this verse on my AO3 account, the series is call A Place to Call Home.**

"So, maybe I'm wrong, but don't you have a boyfriend with a family who loves you and would love to play host to such a sweet boy as you for however long you need?" Sebastian said, sliding gracefully into the booth across from Blaine. "So why call up and old acquaintance that lives an hour away instead of burrowing into whatever second hand couch resides at the Hummel's?" **  
**

Blaine frowned down at his near empty mug of hot cocoa, picking nervously at the chipping fake granite table. "Kurt and I broke up," he admitted softly.

Sebastian was silent for a minute. "Well, it's the elf's loss if he let you get away from him."

Blaine picked at his cuticles and sniffled before looking up at Sebastian. "Your parents won't mind, will they?" He asked nervously before continuing quickly, "I promise I'll figure something out soon and be out of your hair. I'll even buy my own food and help clean to pay for the room. I don't want to be any sort of has–"

Sebastian cut him off with a gentle hand over Blaine's anxiously twitching ones.

"My parents won't mind at all, B, so relax," he leaned forward and bopped Blaine of the nose with a playful finger. "You can stay as long as you like, eat whatever you like, and treat my house like your house… though my house is probably better if I remember my few key encounters with you stepfather correctly, I'm guessing he's why you want to avoid your home right now?'

"I… I'm not allowed home. He kicked me out."

Sebastian's eyes flashed with anger, "Where the hell is your mom?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know… and I don't want to talk about it," he paused, "I mean… I'll tell you later, I'm just really tired right now."

"I… yeah, okay, it's been a rough night for you, we should just get you some food and then get you home to bed, okay? What did you order?"

Blaine bit his lip, "Just the cocoa, I… don't have a lot of money left."

"You look thin as a rake, it seems like the old man was starving you for weeks before he kicked you out." Sebastian flipped open the menu, eyes flickering over the food trying to decide what would be the most filling for Blaine.

Blaine shook his head, "I've just been trying to pay for the hotel for as long as I could, my food budget was basically what I could spare for a sandwich at school."

Sebastian dropped the menu, "What do you mean hotel?"

"I… I used my savings to pay for a hotel, but I only have like twenty bucks left."

"Jesus Christ, Blaine. How long ago did he kick you out?"

Blaine hesitated, "Uh… like a month or so?"

Blaine flinched when Sebastian cursed under his breath. "Fuck, Killer." He looked like he was fighting back another string of choice words but he kept them in and resolutely opened the menu again. "You're ordering like three appetizers, an entree, and dessert," he informed him, scanning the menu, "on me, and don't even think about trying to pay the tip."

—-

Blaine didn't sleep well that night at Sebastian's. He really hadn't been sleeping well for a good while, so it shouldn't have surprised him that his mind kept him up with the worry that Sebastian's parents would get sick of the random kid their son had brought home to crash in their guest room.

He'd never even met them prior to the awkward handshakes in the living room when Sebastian ushered him in, and thanks to a desperate pleading glance to Sebastian when they'd asked, they didn't know he was, in fact, homeless. Instead, they thought his parents were just out of the country and Blaine had felt uncomfortable in his house all alone. He would eventually have to tell them the truth, that story could really only work for so long before they either A) would expect his parents to come home or B) would want to talk to them. Either way, some day in the near future Sebastian's parents would learn he'd been disowned and he honestly didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from them, or even what reaction he wanted.

After hours of tossing and turning, Blaine finally sat up and pulled out his laptop. He'd been looking for jobs at the hotel, but had had no luck so far. As much as he wanted a job soon so he could repay the Smythe's for their hospitality (he didn't care what Sebastian said, he would find a way to pay them back) he was no longer in dire need of a job purely so he could eat and keep a roof over his head.

Two hours and five job applications later, Blaine eased his way out of the bedroom in search of a glass of water. He was chugging down his third glass in the soft light of the ice machine when suddenly the overhead light turned on and he jumped, spilling the last of his water down his chest.

"S-sorry," he apologized, spinning around to see Sebastian's mother standing in the doorway. "I d-didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh no, dear," she said with a soft, genuine smile, "I'm the one who should be sorry, I just never expected to see someone else awake at this time of night. Sebastian has a mini fridge in his room, so he never has a need to come down to the kitchen for a drink, and well, William's snoring is the reason I'm awake, so of course I didn't expect him."

Blaine nodded jerkily, "Of course. I was just… thirsty." He raised the glass, mentally kicking himself. Obviously she knew he was thirsty.

"You wouldn't happen to be hungry too, would you?" She asked, moving past him and to the fridge. He shuffled out of her way.

"Uh, no thank you. I'm fine." He moved towards the sink to rinse his glass but her voice stopped him.

"Are you sure? I've got about half a cheesecake here and I might just be tempted to eat the whole thing by myself if noone helps me."

Blaine paused with his back towards her. It was really in his best interest to get to know Sebastian's parents better, purely and simply because he would be staying with them for an indeterminate amount of time and also because the length of that time would probably be higher if they actually liked him.

He turned back around with his showman smile and said, "Sure, I would love to help you eat it. But if Sebastian asks who finished it, neither of us were down here, right?"

She laughed and nodded, "Of course not, and he knows how William gets when he takes his ambien, neither of them have to be any the wiser."

"Would you like some milk with it?" he motioned to the empty glass in his hand.

"That would be lovely, Blaine. You pour the milk, I'll grab the forks."

Blaine set about his job, snagging an extra glass from cupboard and filling them both with milk before settling down across from Mrs. Smythe at the breakfast bar.

They were silent for a few minutes as they ate and Blaine found he actually really liked that. It was comfortable and amicable and there was something relaxing that came from knowing the other person wasn't talking, simply because they had nothing to say, and not because they were trying to pretend you didn't exist.

Blaine was halfway through his second slice when she finally spoke.

"It seems like you are accustomed to the ritual or the two AM cheesecake binge," She said with a teasing grin.

"Cheesecake is my boyfriend's favourite dessert, this is a quite common scene his stepmother stumbles across at his house." Blaine's face fell as he realized what he had said, "Well… it was. He's my ex now, so… not anymore."

She offered him a sad look, "I know it's hard to hit that point where you were in so long it's like you don't know what your life was like without him. That's how I was with Sebastian's father."

Blaine looked up in surprise, "William isn't Sebastian's real dad?"

Mrs. Smythe smiled, "No, I married him when Sebastian was four. But the little tyke liked him so much that when he was old enough, he decided to change his name to William's last name. I hadn't even done that yet since I didn't want Sebastian to have a different name than me, but it was kind of nice to finally be able to fully let go of Alexander. But despite not being his father by blood, William is in every other sense of the word. I don't think Sebastian even remembers his birth father anymore, not really."

Blaine nodded, tears pricking at his eyes. "I don't remember my real dad either," he said softly, "but I'm not close with my stepfather either, so I don't know whether that's a good thing or not. My mom always said he wasn't that great of a man, frankly I just think she picks bad husbands." He choked when he realized he'd shoved his own foot in his mouth again. "I mean…"

"It's okay, Blaine," she said, placing a gentle hand over his, "you don't have to like your stepfather or your birth father. It is not a requirement to love your family if they haven't earned it, okay?"

Blaine nodded, the tears almost spilling over. "I'm sorry, this was so nice, I didn't mean to ruin it. It's just been a rough month, losing Kurt, getting kicked ou–" he snapped his mouth shut but he could tell from the suddenly fiery look in her eyes that he didn't have to finish that sentence for her to know his secret.

"Blaine," she said slowly, "your parents aren't travelling, are they?"

He shook his head miserably.

"Oh sweetie," she whispered, coming over to his side of the bar and pulling him into her arms and he broke, finally letting out the entire month of anguish that he'd been to focussed on simply surviving to actually let himself feel. She hugged him while he cried into her chest clinging to her as he sobbed. "Don't worry about anything, sweet boy," she murmured, "you can stay here as long as you need to."

He slowly gasped his way back into a normal breathing pattern, even as tears continued to stream down his face. "I'm… I'm looking for a job," he hiccuped, "I won't be able to work much with school, but I can pay rent, and help with–"

"No no," she said sternly, holding him out just far enough so she could lock her eyes on him. "We have a strict no working during the school year rule in this house. You will focus on your studies and on graduating, you don't need that extra stress right now."

"But–"

"No buts, my house, my rules. I don't have many of them, because you and Sebastian are practically adults at this point, but that is one of them. You deserve to have a safe place where you can focus on spending your last few months as a minor acting like one and not trying to grow up too soon. No job, Blaine, I mean it. We have more than enough money in this house as it is."

Blaine wilted under her stern stare, "Can I at least get a chore list so I feel like I'm earning my keep?"

She smiled, a soft tearful one. "Of course, Sebastian will be glad to add you to the chore board, just don't let him try and shove all of his jobs off on you. I've already spoiled him too much as it is."

Blaine nodded, "Thank you for… for understanding, Mrs. Smythe."

"Oh, Blaine. At this point you better start calling me Marie."

"Yes, Marie," he said with a small sniffle.

"Now, we're going to finish this cheesecake, and then you're going to go get a nice long night of rest, okay?"


	11. Limited

**Title: A Place To Call Home Part 3**

 **Summary: In a matter of days Blaine's whole world falls apart and everything he does to try and stay afloat only seems to make matters worse. A call to Sebastian Smythe is his last resort, and maybe the one that actually starts to make things better.**

 **A/N: If you like Blangst topped off with some semi fluffy Blam, Warbler bros, and Seblaine. You will love this chapter.**

Blaine jolted awake the next morning to find Sebastian lounging on the king sized bed next to him scrolling through his phone. He was dressed in his Dalton uniform excluding the blazer which was draped over the desk chair a few feet away.

Blaine rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, it was nearly noon.

"It's Saturday," he mumbled, "why are you in your uniform?"

"I have Warbler practice in an hour," he said, not looking up from his phone, Blaine could hear the tell tale sounds of candy crush emanating from the speaker. "Hunter requires us to be in our uniform, even for weekend practices. I thought you might like to come."

"I'm pretty sure that would be considered spying," he pushed himself up, rolling his neck as he stretched.

"Or just visiting your friends. You know the rest of the guys miss you, right? They'd be really excited if you Hunter might try to steal you away from New Directions if he hears you sing at all."

Blaine stood and made his way over to his backpack, shaking out his last clean polo and sliding it on. "Who is Hunter anyway?"

"New head Warbler. Transferred from some uptight military school. He's got a killer voice and fantastic dancing abilities even if he is a bratty little dictator sometimes. We might even make it to Nationals with him this year."

Blaine scoffed, "You'll have to beat us first, and we are the defending national champions, so…"

Sebastian grinned, finally setting his phone aside. "There's that cocky little minx I know."

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked into the en suite to brush his teeth. He was almost done fixing his bed head when Sebastian came in, adjusting the lapels on his blazer in Blaine's mirror.

"I'm serious though, you should come with. You need friends right now-"

"I have friends," he bit out, suddenly defensive.

"Then why are you living with me and not one of them?"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but then he realized he didn't really have an answer. At first he'd just been biding him time, hoping his step father would let him back in at some point. When it became obvious that wasn't going to happen everyone had basically found out about his and Kurt's breakup and the reason behind it. Sam was the only one who hadn't started to cut him off but he… well his parents were mostly back on their feet, but barely. He couldn't add any more pressure when they already had three kids of their own to feed.

"Nick, Jeff, and Trent would be ecstatic to see you, Blaine. Just come by for a little while, okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Sure, I'll come say hi."

Walking back through the halls of Dalton was a surprisingly painful experience. Dalton had once been his home, the place he met the love of his life, a safe space away from all the bullying of public school and the shit show that was his home life.

He hadn't been back since the whole Michael Jackson debacle the year prior and his heart ached for the stained glass and ornate wall panels. Sebastian seemed to sense his mood and kept quiet on the walk to the Warbler commons, allowing Blaine to gather his thoughts. He couldn't, however, protect him from the chaos of excitement he was thrown into the second they stepped into Warbler practice.

Blaine was immediately enveloped in a group hug that was lead by Trent, but quickly all of the remaining warblers from his sophomore year were in on it, while everyone else looked on in confusion as to who he even was.

"We don't want to suffocate him, do we?" Sebastian asked when it had been a good few minutes and Blaine was still lost in the mass of navy and red. When that didn't work he started picking people out of the group with a sharp tug to the collar of their blazer until he had reached the final four. Blaine, Trent, Nick, and Jeff. Admittedly the closest of their year, he allowed them a few more minutes to cling to each other before pulling them away as well and slinging his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes, yes," he said in a loud and sarcastic voice, "Blaine Warbler has returned in all of his glory. Even if he refuses to sing even one song with us, it is good for him to know that he will forever be a missing link in our choir."

Blaine rolled his eyes and pushed Sebastian away. "What I think Sebastian meant to say, is that I don't plan to stay long, I just wanted to drop in and say hi before I skedaddle on back to my team."

Nick, Jeff, and Trent shared a look. Nick and Jeff came to a rest on either side of him, taking one arm each and Trent causally closed the door to the common room.

"Um…" Blaine started.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy, Blainers," Nick said as he and Jeff started marching him to the center of the room.

"You yourself should know the rules," Jeff said with a teasing shake of his head.

"No Warbler may exit the practice room..." Trent started.

"Without signing at least one song," they all finished together.

"But I'm not…"

"Once a Warbler always a Warbler, Killer," Sebastian said with a grin.

One song however turned into two songs and then into three until finally Hunter managed to call enough of the boys to order to get started with the real practice. As everyone else warmed up for their dance rehearsal, Hunter approached Blaine.

"Well, I guess I now understand all of the hype over you, Blaine Anderson," he said and Blaine smiled, face flushed from exertion and pride. "If you ever wanted to come back, there would definitely be a place for you on the team again."

Blaine laughed as he sipped at his water bottle, "Uh, thanks. Huh, my uh… my family is going through some stuff right now and funds are limited, so…" he looked down with a sad smile, "even if I wanted to come back, I just can't afford too. Thanks though. I know as we get closer to competition season you probably won't want a New Directions mole hanging out, but if you wouldn't mind it would be fun to come back everyone once a while. Maybe help with your warmup and dash before the actual rehearsing starts."

Hunter nodded, "I think that would be alright, Blaine. I'll tell Sebastian to bring you around more." He patted Blaine on the shoulder and returned to his team to start practice.

Blaine said his goodbyes to his friends with quick hugs, talking to Sebastian last, telling him he was going to get coffee from a shop down the street and then maybe walk back home. He'd let Sebastian know if he didn't and wanted a ride once he was finished with practice. Sebastian subtly slipped him a twenty and Blaine blushed.

"I don't need this, Seb. I have enough money for coffee."

"I know, but you should get yourself some lunch too. You only started eating like a normal person again last night. You're still far to thin and if you're going to be any sort of competition at Regionals you need to be at healthy weight within two months, okay?"

Blaine sighed but conceded, "Alright, alright. I'm making your family dinner tonight though. Text your parents and let them know not to cook anything. It's the least I can do to say thank you."

"Sounds like a plan, go get 'em, Killer."

Blaine waved his final goodbye to the group, noticing Hunter watching him with a considering expression on his face as he headed out of the school.

Not more than five minutes after he had left Dalton's grounds Blaine's phone rang through with a call from Sam.

"Why were you at Dalton?" Sam asked as soon as Blaine answered.

Blaine paused mid step. "Um… are you watching me or the Warblers?"

"The Warblers, obviously. Ryder said he saw you singing with them."

"Yeah, I went to say hi and they roped me into a few warm up songs. They are still my friends, you know." Blaine pushed the door open to the coffee shop and stepped into the line to wait.

"He said you walked in with Sebastian."

"How does Ryder even know any of the Warbler's by name?"

"He doesn't, he described him as tall, posh, and weasley. Sure sounded like Sebastian to me."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "That's a very rude description of him, Sam. Sebastian isn't a bad guy."

"The last time I saw him he nearly blinded you!" Sam shouted in exasperation.

Blaine's right eye twinged with the memory, "He's since apologized for that. And if I remember correctly, you all accepted an apology from the rest of the Warbler's on my behalf while I was still in the hospital. If it weren't for Sebastian reaching out I might have never gotten to actually forgive them for myself."

"Blaine," Sam sighed.

"Hold on a sec," Blaine stepped up fully to the counter. "A medium drip and a cinnamon roll, please." He handed the barista the twenty Sebastian had give him and accepted his change, stepping off to the side to wait for his drink. "Now, what offensive thing were you about to say?"

Sam made an indignant noise but didn't actually deny it. "A little while ago you messaged me about someone sending you inappropriate texts."

Blaine tensed. "I recall this situation and I know where you're going with this. No, those texts were not from Sebastian."

"It just… it seems suspicious you know. You cheat on Kurt and then suddenly you're all buddy buddy with Sebastian? Artie saw you two leaving the Waffle House together last night, Blaine!"

Blaine sat down heavily with his coffee. "There's been a lot of shit going down lately, Sam. Sebastian is just helping me through, okay? And if you're really my best friend, you'll believe me on that."

"Even if I do, the rest of the team is going to be furious without an explanation. I know this breakup with Kurt is hard, but you can turn to us-"

Blaine scoffed, tears pricking at his eyes. "Have you noticed that Finn doesn't speak to me unless it's to criticize my performance? Artie rolled over my foot during practice yesterday and I swear it was not an accident. Even Tina and Brittany will barely look at me. And for some reason all of the newbies have decided to side against me as well despite barely even knowing Kurt. You are the only one who doesn't seem to be actively hating my guts, so yeah. When shit got hard, I turned to the Warbler's because at Mckinley I've been outcast because I made a fucking mistake and everyone else has decided they need to try and hate me more than I hate myself." Blaine choked on a sob, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Let them be furious at me, but I need Sebastian's help right now, okay? They don't need to know why, let them assume I'm fucking him, let them assume he's who I cheated on Kurt with. I honestly don't care anymore. Because if this is the thing they're going to take note of after the shitstorm that my life has been for the past month, they don't deserve to know why."

Sam was silent for a moment. "Do I deserve to know why?"

Blaine thought, and sighed. "I can't tell you over the phone. It's too… it's too serious. I need to tell you in person."

"Do you wanna come over? We can talk and play some Mario Cart?"

Blaine huffed out a soft laugh. "I would love to, but I don't have a car and am currently stuck in Westerville. Sebastian is kind of my ride, right now."

"Okay," Sam said, "what if I came to you?"

"That… yeah. That would work. I'll text you the address to Sebastian's house, 'kay?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you in a bit."

Blaine finished up his coffee and took his cinnamon roll to eat as he walked the mile back to the Smythe residence. He texted Sebastian letting him know he'd gone ahead and walked and sent Sam the address as he went.

When he entered the house, Marie was sitting in the living room floor working on a puzzle on the coffee table.

"Hello, dear," she said with a smile, "did you have fun at practice with Sebastian?"

"Yeah," he replied, returning here grin. "It was great to see the guys, it's been awhile. Um… I was curious though, would you mind if I had a friend over. We just needed to talk about some stuff…"

"Of course not, sweetheart. Do you want the living room?"

"Oh no, no, we can just talk in my room, it's fine. I was gonna make some tea though, would you like some?"

"That would be lovely, Blaine. The kettle is just under the stove."

Blaine didn't really need tea after his coffee but the repetitive process of brewing it calmed him enough for the oncoming conversation that by the time he was setting a mug down in front of Marie and the doorbell rang, he felt about halfway to almost ready to talk.

He opened the door for Sam and ushered him inside. After a quick introduction to Marie they both took their tea and went upstairs to Blaine's room. Sam lounged on the bed as he drank and studied the decorations. "Is this Sebastian's room?" he asked, "Seems kind of bland to me."

Blaine took a deep breath to bite the bullet with. "No… um, this. This is my room. Sebastian's is down the hall."

Sam froze mid sip and Blaine was ecstatic that he hadn't done a spit take. "You're… what?"

Blaine slowly eased himself onto the mattress beside Sam. "My step father kicked me out. For the time being I am going to be living with Sebastian and his family until I can work out a better situation. I might end up staying here through graduation, however. Everything is kind of up in the air right now."

"Wh-why?" Sam sputtered.

"Why…?"

"Why did he kick you out? I mean… why now?"

Blaine twisted his hands in his lap. "Mom left on a bit of a sabbatical a few months back and after awhile we both kind of realized she just… might not be coming back. Of course the fighting between us without her around escalated. Everything I did was apparently a personal attack to him, Glee practice, student council, college applications, pining over Kurt because he was so far away. You name it, we probably ended up in a screaming match over it. And I guess, with the realization that he'd basically already lost his wife, he had no real need to keep her son around, so he threw me out.

"At first I hoped he might change his mind, decide he was too harsh on me or maybe he could try and fix things with mom. But he never called and I never wanted to risk going back."

Sam was silent, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well… frankly I was ashamed. There's something very… I don't know how to describe the feeling of being disowned by the only father you've ever known. I really didn't want to tell anyone about it for hopes that it would just fix itself, and when it didn't… I ended up here."

"But, you could have moved in with me. We're best friends, Blaine!"

"Sam, I love your family you know I do. But you live in a one bedroom apartment with two younger siblings and your parents can still barely afford to feed you all. You do not need the pressure of another teenage boy to clothe and feed. The Smythe's are clearly not hurting for money. I certainly don't like mooching off anyone, but I'd rather mooch off of a family with plenty to go around."

Sam slouched on the bed, clearly still unhappy with the situation but conceding. "I still don't understand why it had to be Sebastian. Surely one of the other Warbler's would have been just as rich and glad to take you in. But you chose the one who threw a rock salt slushie at you?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't really know either. When I realized I had not option at McKinley, Sebastian was the first one to come to mind and I just kind of went with it before I could second guess myself. I'm really glad I did though, his… well his mom is pretty great. I haven't spoken to his dad much yet, but Marie is enough of a reason for me to want to stick around right now. Some of the other Warbler parents are… well think of beauty pageant moms and that's really how most of them act."

There was a short knock on the door and then it cracked open and Sebastian peeked his head inside. "Oh," he said, "when mom said you had a gentleman caller I was worried I might walk in on a heavy petting session. Good to see it's just the straight one with the mouth." Sebastian invited himself in and joined them on the bed.

"Straight one with the mouth? That's really the best insult you have for me?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I'm too tired after practice to be truly witty. Come again tomorrow and I'll have something better."

"Well, with that kind of an invitation, how could I ever refuse," Sam said with an eye roll.

"Are you just always going to invite yourself into my bed?" Blaine asked with a cock of his head.

"Only on the days that end in a Y. I'm hoping one of these times you'll invite me yourself and it will be for more fun things that lady chats."

Blaine's bright smile faltered and his gaze shuttered and Sebastian was unsure as to whether to retract his statement or just let it go.

"So," Sam said when he felt the awkward tension in the air, "what video games do you have, Sebastian?"


	12. Orgy, Performance, Raw

**A/N: So I might have fallen behind a bit, and I mean by like ten days, however slowly but surely I will finish this thing, hopefully by the end of the year. Especially if I just shove multiple words into one fic. I know I skipped day 14, but I'll probably get that one in with the next update, so stay tuned for those noses.**

 **A/N2: Yes, more of this Seblaine fic despite it being the Klaine Advent. Whoopsie. Just remember, Klaine is endgame. Though we will certainly not get to that point by the time I finish the advent. Just keep it in mind.**

 **Warning: Umm… the Glee club is kind of shitty in this fic? Just like, you know, less oblivious to Blaine's pain in this installment and more actively adding to it.**

Returning to Mckinley on Monday after a weekend spent at Sebastian's house was like a slap to the face from reality. With Sebastian's doting parents and multiple Warbler's dropping by to see him and offer support in light of his breakup with Kurt and subsequent homelessness, he felt like he had a community at his back. To then walk through the doors of his actual high school where the teammates he'd performed with for more than a year were sending him cold glares over their shoulders had the bright smile falling from his face as he ducked his head and tried to pretend they weren't there.

It lasted until Glee practice, everyone flat out ignoring him like they had all week, but this time with a foreboding sense that there was more to come. He contemplated skipping, he contemplated calling Sebastian and saying they should both ditch practice, just for today, but he knew avoiding it would only make things worse and all he could hope was that Sam would really have his back through it all.

He sat in the back of the classroom like he always did and read through the messages he'd missed in class from the renewed Warbler group chat he'd been added back into. He couldn't help but smile as Thad bickered with Jeff about the merits of singing Britney at sectionals or the bemusement of Wes being sucked back into this despite having graduated two years ago. He'd almost forgotten why he'd even been worried about coming to Glee when the door slammed shut and class was called to order in typical Mr. Schue fashion by dramatically writing the week's lesson on the board.

Blaine tensed when he saw what was written. "Loyalty" in big block letters and all the eyes turned to him.

"It has been brought to my attention that recently some members have taken it upon themselves to spy on the other teams we will compete against at Sectionals. As wrong as that is, it did inform us that one of our own has been spending quite a bit of time with one of the other teams."

Blaine could feel his heart pounding in his chest even as Sam put a reassuring hand on his back. He shrugged it off.

"I think we all need to be reminded that we are a team, and while camaraderie between show choirs can certainly be a good thing, this close to competition we should really be focussing on our own team."

Blaine's blood boiled. "A team?" he scoffed, "Is that really what we are? Or does that only apply when it's being used to scold me for something? Where was this idea of loyalty when Finn pushed be to the back of the group for Gangnam Style and gave my solo to Ryder? Or when Artie intentionally ran me off the stage during rehearsals last week? Or when Britney kicked me in the face during dance rehearsals and laughed? No one has been treating me like a member of the team for weeks or caring if I'm even around, but suddenly I'm the one tearing this team apart because I want to spend time with people who are actually my friends?"

"Blaine," Mr. Schuester said in an annoyingly gentle voice, "we all know you've been off your game for a while now, you can't expect us to treat you like our top performer when you're not acting like it."

"Yeah, I know I've not been acting like it, but have any of you cared to ask why? If we were a team you would help me get through my rough patch rather than toss me to the side because I'm not being as perfect as I should be."

"Dude, we know why you've been out of it," Jake said.

"Yeah, you cheated on Kurt and he dumped you," Kitty finished for him, "Not sure you're the one who deserves the help out of the hole you dug yourself."

"I…" Blaine looked to Sam but he looked just as unsure of what to say as Blaine felt.

"And now you're hanging out with Sebastian," Finn continued, "you can't expect us to not put two and two together. Whether you trust your new boyfriend or not, you know what happened with Rachel and Jesse."

"Sebastian's not my boyfriend," he snapped.

"Fuck buddy then," Kitty snarked, "for all we know you could be spending your nights at Dalton having grand gay orgies with all of the Warbler's, or you could be sitting around and innocently discussing why Jason Robert Brown change musical theatre, who knows. Either way it is sketchy as fuck, and you need to stop."

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat, "While I don't agree with Kitty's colorful language, she's not wrong. It is just bad form for you to be spending this much time with the Warbler's right now, Blaine. We can't control your life, but for the betterment of the team, we are kindly asking you to put your friendship with those boys on hold until sectionals is over. Then it won't even matter any more."

Blaine was already shaking his head before he'd finished, "I can't do that. I… I just can't. The Warblers are a part of my life, they always have been. I can pledge my loyalty to this group, but not at the cost of them."

He honestly wasn't sure whether they thought he'd walk out the door or denounce the Warbler's, but everyone was silent like they hadn't expected that response. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he fought them down valiantly, "I can't believe this. I… I knew it would happen but I hoped I was wrong. I've been a loyal member of this team for more than a year, and a friend to most of you for longer than that. Things have been pretty shitty for a while now, since before Kurt and I broke up, but of course you don't care enough to ask until you actually think it my threaten your precious Glee club."

"Blaine," Finn said, "you know you can always talk to us…"

"But I can't!" he shouted, "because no one believes that I can have issues. I just have to go around fixing everyone else. I have to send Kurt to New York because he's miserable here even though it breaks my heart to lose him. I spend an entire week trying to get Britney's spirit back, I see when Marley is hurting, or when Sam is getting too caught up in his own head, but I don't know how to ask for help and is it so wrong to wish that maybe one of you would just see that I need some support instead of beating me down even more and just expecting me to either take it or bounce back like I always do? But of course, none of you cared until you thought I was going to sabotage the team. If you want me out just say it and I'll leave, but stop bullshitting around it."

"We are not kicking you out, Blaine," Mr. Schue assured him, "let's go sit down with Mrs. Pillsbury and have a talk about why you feel so alone in this group-"

"I feel alone in this group because I am. I have never been Blaine Anderson, a valued member of this team, I have been Blaine Warbler, Kurt's boyfriend. While Kurt was here, that was fine, but without him it makes me question my decision to ever transfer here."

Sam grabbed his arm at that. "You can't be talking about going back to Dalton."

Blaine shook his head, "You know I can't afford it even if I wanted to. But I had a place there, and when I'm hanging out with them I feel like I fit in a way I haven't felt since Kurt graduated."

The room was silent and Blaine took a deep breath. "I'll let you guys talk and vote without me here. Sam, if you would please call me with the decision later. Just know, I refuse to stop spending time with Sebastian and the other Warbler's."

Blaine slung his bag over his shoulder and allowed Sam to pull him into a tight hug before he left the room. He made it down the steps of the school before he realized he didn't know where he was supposed to go now. Like a freight train the emotions he'd fought to keep under control crashed into him and he found himself stumbling to sit on the bottom step as sobs tore from his throat, leaving it as raw as his heart felt.

It wasn't more than a few minutes before his phone started to ring and he scrubbed at his face to try and regain his composure before picking up.

"Blaine?" Sebastian's worried sounded from the end of the line.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed, "I'm here."

"Sam said you ran out of Glee practice," he said softly, and Blaine could hear the chatter of voices in the background.

"He called you?"

"Texted, wanted me to make sure you were okay. Are you?"

Blaine swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I don't know."

He heard a quiet rustle on Sebastian's end, like he was nodding to himself. "Okay… okay. I'm gonna come get you."

"No, Seb, you have practice."

"I don't care, you need me right now."

Blaine bit his lip, worried about hurting Sebastian's feelings, but knowing he should be honest. "I'm… I'm not sure that I do."

Sebastian was silent.

"Seb, I'm so very very grateful for everything you're doing but… I don't want you thinking I want more from you than what you've already given. Or that I'm willing to give you something in exchange for your help."

"Blaine-"

"Don't, just… let me say this. We've never really been friends, and while I hope that friendship is in our future, yours isn't a shoulder I really want to cry on at the moment. I don't want you thinking I'm weak and needy and you can come in and be a knight in shining armour. I need a roof so I don't freeze to death, and food so I don't starve, and I'm wiling to pay for that, but only in money. I need that be clear. You ditching Warbler practice to come get me will not change that."

Sebastian was quiet and Blaine waited with baited breath for his response.

Finally, he spoke. "I know I've come one strong in the past, because… well, you're hot. But I'm really trying to not freak you out, when I flirt I almost immediately kick myself for it because I know you certainly don't need to be worrying about your new roommate trying to get in your pants. I swear, I don't expect anything from you, now or in the future. But let me come get you. You basically just had every friend you were convinced you might still have at Mckinley turn on you in some kind of sick intervention. Whether you need me or not, what you don't need is to be stuck in Lima until my dad gets off work in four hours. Please?"

Blaine sighed, "Yeah, yeah I'll um…" he looked round the deserted parking lot, save for Glee club members cars, and maybe some of the Cheerios, "meet me at the Lima Bean?"

"Yeah, of course, be there ASAP."

Blaine hung up and rubbed the back of his neck. His phone vibrated in his hand and he opened the text from Sam.

 _October 30th_

 _To: Blaine Anderson_

 _From: Sam Evans_

 _(3:08 PM) i'm sorry, bro in the end i only got tina and unique on your side_


	13. Nose and Talk

**A/N: Not much to say other than that this is still more of my Seblaine 'verse A Place to Call Home.**

 **Warning: Blaine's slipping hard and fast into a pretty dark depression here.**

Blaine was completely silent on the drive home, and Sebastian idly chatted to fill the space, hoping to distract Blaine from whatever thoughts were whirring through his mind. When they made it back to the Smythe residence Blaine simply went up to his room with the quietest of thank you's to Sebastian for picking him up. Sebastian watched him go up the stairs in silence before quietly following behind and ducking into his own room.

Sebastian expected to hear crying through the wall their rooms shared, but the eerie silence he was getting was worse. He stood no less than a dozen times, ready to go barge into the room and ask Blaine where that last bit of hope he had heard in his voice on the phone had gone too. But each time he sat back down, reminding him not to put his nose into Blaine's business.

When dinner came around and Blaine shuffled downstairs to the table with the dullest smile of gratitude towards William and Marie for cooking the worry in Sebastian's gut tightened. Even as he and his parents chatted about their days, Blaine's silent presence to his left was deafening. Even at his lowest (or what Sebastian thought was his lowest) Blaine was unnervingly polite to everyone. For him to be so low he couldn't even muster that had Sebastian's mind racing through everything that could have happened in between them hanging up and him pulling up in front of the Lima Bean.

"So boys, tomorrow's Halloween and I have yet to hear about any misguided adventures being planned for your last October as minors," William teased.

"Yes, yes," Marie agreed, "Blaine, does your club have any Halloween performances planned, or are you free for the night?"

Blaine looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. "I uh…" he cleared his throat, "no. They hadn't planned anything for tomorrow. And… I haven't been invited to any parties, so…" his eyes darted around like he wasn't sure what else he was supposed to say, "if you want to go out, I can hand out candy to the trick-or-treaters for you," he finally rushed out, like the final pleading vestige of an overly polite boy who just wanted everyone to stop looking at him.

"Nonsense," Marie said, "I thought Nick and Jeff were throwing a party tomorrow night, surely they'd love for you to come."

Blaine's face twitched with the most pained smile Sebastian had ever seen. "Really, I think I would prefer to just stay in."

Marie looked like she was about to protest again so Sebastian jumped in, "Honestly, I think I'd rather skip the party too. You guys haven't gone out on Halloween in years, Blaine and I will hold down the fort and maybe I can convince him to come out and watch some Halloweentown with me at some point," he flashed a grin at Blaine and Blaine gave him a grateful nod and returned to pushing his food around on his plate.

Marie looked torn, but William seemed excited by the idea of going to a Halloween party with his wife. "That sounds like a great plan, you know Lisa and Craig always throw that massive party in that huge haunted mansion in Columbus, but we've never gone."

"I guess it would be fun, but we could always just leave a bowl of candy out if we wanted to go, the boys don't have to skip their own parties so we can go."

"Honey, I think if Blaine and Sebastian want to stay home, then they should," he shot an encouraging look to Blaine.

"I really would like to stay home, Marie," Blaine said softly and Sebastian didn't know whether it was the use of her first name, or the fact that Blaine called their house home, but she dropped the conversation and let them move on.

Walking back up to their rooms later, Sebastian gripped Blaine's elbow gently before he could scurry on back into the blanket cocoon Sebastian could see on his bed. "Hey, I heard what you said earlier about us not really being friends, but I just want you to know you can come talk to me. Or if you just don't feel up to talking, we can just sit in silence in the same room, just so you don't have to be completely alone. Okay?"

Blaine nodded stiffly before shuffling into his room and shutting his door behind him. Sebastian got back to work his French paper in his room and waited. Ten minutes later there was a soft knock on his door and Blaine peaked his head in with a comforter wrapped around his shoulders and his laptop in his arms.

Sebastian motioned for him to come in and Blaine carefully settled himself on the floor at the foot of Sebastian's bed and started typing away on his laptop. The silence lasted for an hour or so until Sebastian noticed Blaine was watching youtube videos on low volume instead of working on homework anymore. Sebastian rolled until he was propped on his elbows at the edge of the bed, watching over Blaine's shoulder.

"Are these New Directions performances?" He asked quietly and Blaine shrugged with a small sniffle. It appeared to be just that, though more so a compilation video of Blaine within the group's performances. Solos, or even just moments of him doing the choreography, sometimes practices, sometimes competitions, but always he had the brightest smile on his face as he performed. Sebastian didn't know if he'd ever seen Blaine smile like that in person. The video finished and flipped to another one, this one was a Warbler's competition, from before Sebastian's time. It began with a duet between Blaine and Kurt before transitioning into another solo for Blaine.

Blaine's breathing had become shuddery and ragged and Sebastian glance over at him to see tears streaming down his face. He was about to say something snide about Kurt, and instinct of his based on his own dislike for the boy as well as hoping to quell some of Blaine's own pain, but then Blaine switched again, to a video before Kurt had entered his life, a performance from his Freshman year with the Warbler's, a cast on his arm but that never ceasing smile on his face. The unsteady breaths turned into full on sobs and Blaine curled in on himself, almost crushing the laptop to his chest in the process.

Sebastian carefully pulled it away from him and set it on the ground just so he didn't break it and slipped off of his own bed to sit on the floor beside Blaine. Blaine didn't turn to him, but he didn't pull away from the way their sides pressed together, shoulder to knee, and all Sebastian could hope was that his presence might help ground Blaine.

It took a good while, but eventually Blaine's sobs quieted into hiccups and spoke. "I almost died when I was fourteen," he said softly, "beaten half to death in a school parking lot after taking my friend Levi to a dance. Then I went to Dalton and found the Warbler's. I hadn't really performed before then, aside from regular school choir, but I found… I found joy and purpose in that room. It was the only thing I knew to do when everything else was falling apart. Just keep singing, just keep dancing and somehow I would be okay." he took a deep breath to fight the renewed tears in his eyes. "They kicked me out today. Sam fought for me, but they thought I was a mole for the Warbler's."

"They're idiots," Sebastian said immediately, "they can't possibly win without you."

Blaine was silent again, apparently talked out from his confession. He had his arms wrapped around himself, eyes staring blankly off into Sebastian's closet.

"Do you… do you want a hug?" Sebastian offered.

Blaine shook his head. "I want to not feel empty," Blaine said, and Sebastian had no clue how to help him with that.


	14. Stir, Underline, Variation, and Width

**A/N: I officially have only two words left of the Advent to write and one day left to write them before the new year. I can do this!**

 **A/N2: At the end of this chapter, Sebastian comes to an inaccurate conclusion about a nightmare Blaine is having. He believes Kurt did something he did not, and I just want to make that clear, that Sebastian has this idea about Kurt in his head that will strongly affect his actions throughout this fic, but it is incorrect. Aside from the regular lack of communication that we saw from Kurt in canon, he has done nothing wrong.**

 **Warning: Allusions to past sexual assault. And the general angstyness that everyone should just expect from this fic by now.**

Sebastian didn't recall how long he sat with Blaine after that, or when exactly he convinced Blaine to get on the bed and try and get some sleep. But apparently, he had done exactly that as the next morning he woke up on his yoga mat in the floor of his bedroom with Blaine snoozing soundly on mattress above him. One look at his clock told him Blaine needed to be up thirty minutes ago if he wanted to have time to get ready and catch a ride with William down to Lima.

Sebastian carefully stood and creeped his way out of the bedroom, listening carefully for any sound of Blaine stirring. He shut the door quietly behind him and jogged down the stairs to the kitchen. As usual for five thirty in the morning, William was the only person awake, cooking breakfast for him and Blaine as he hummed quietly to himself.

"Hey, Bud," he said with a bright smile when he saw Sebastian, "what are you doing up so early?"

"I uh, I wanted to tell you that I think Blaine should stay home today. He had a pretty rough day yesterday at school, and I think he could use the break."

William's brow furrowed, "Why isn't Blaine telling me this?"

"Because he's still asleep and I know that if I wake him he'll force himself to go and that will have detrimental consequences to his mental health at the moment. "

William nodded, "Okay, I trust you. But do you think it's best for him to be stuck in a house all alone instead? Your mother is volunteering at the children's hospital today so she won't be around for him."

Sebastian bit his lip, "I was kind of hoping I could stay home with him. I mean, it's Halloween, most of my classes are just going to be partying anyways, and we don't even have Warbler practice today."

"You left Warbler practice early yesterday," William said with a disapproving frown.

"I know, I know, but Blaine needed me."

"Because of his rough day at school."

"Yes."

"Which you still haven't said exactly how it was rough. Is he being bullied?"

Sebastian thought about it, "Not technically. He and his boyfriend broke up recently and even though he hasn't told me why yet his Glee club seems to believe it is his fault and have all kind of turned on him. Yesterday they kicked him out of the club because they found out he was spending time with me and the other Warbler's."

"They'd turn on him when he's just been disowned by his family?" William hissed.

"I don't think he's told them about that. Blaine isn't exactly one to go looking for help or pity. I'm pretty sure he'd rather they just not know."

"Does he have anyone at that school that he can talk too?"

Sebastian shrugged, "He has Sam, and I guess Sam got a couple of the girls on Blaine's side so he might have them as well, but other than that, not really."

William had a thoughtful expression on his face, "Okay. Stay home with him today, I'll let your mom know the situation. If he wakes up, however, and wants to go to school, you drive him down so he can. You can let him sleep through his alarm, but you can't make his decision for him past that. Just stay in Lima if you do so he has a quick escape if he needs it."

Sebastian nodded, "Of course. Thanks, Dad. I promise, he really does need the break."

"Yeah, yeah, I trust you. Just take care of him. I think we've all gotten a little too attached to that boy already."

Sebastian smiled, "He is pretty great," and he turned on his heel and made his way back up the stairs. Blaine was still passed out but Sebastian knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again on his makeshift bed in the floor. He'd been too exhausted the night before to care, but now he had enough semblance of mind to regret the decision to not at least get an air mattress.

Instead, Sebastian sat at his desk and pulled up facebook. He knew it was wrong, but he needed to know which of Blaine's prior teammates he should hate and which he could be okay with. Luckily, the members of the New Directions facebook group was open to the public and he could quickly scroll through them. All he wanted to do was put names to faces, Artie was the kid in the wheel chair, he'd been a part of the team from the beginning and, according to Sam, had been one of the harshest on Blaine since the breakup. Brittany was another one that had been there since the beginning and while Sebastian had always thought her sweet, if quite stupid, she also was against Blaine and it made him wonder how close her and Kurt had been for their breakup to cause this reaction from her.

The two Sam had mentioned had sided with Blaine and seemed to be actually against the Glee club's treatment of Blaine and not just siding with him because he was talented were Tina and Unique. Sebastian remembered Tina from his previous encounters with the club, and he could have sworn that Unique had been with Vocal Adrenaline the year before, but honestly, the New Directions had such a habit of gaining and losing members he really wouldn't be surprised if that was exactly where he had seen her before. Everyone else in the group were alumni or newbies that he didn't know anything about but now knew to keep away from Blaine should they encounter each other.

Sebastian knew he had no reason to look at Kurt's page, Kurt was in New York and probably had no clue how the lee club was treating Blaine in the wake of their breakup. He still found himself clicking on his page. Kurt's security was low, or maybe it was just because they had so many friends in common, but Sebastian had access to everything he posted and the ability to like and comment if he wished.

Kurt didn't post a lot, the most recent post was about seeing _Once_ on Broadway with Rachel and how much he cried. Rachel commented _It is one of the best musicals since Wicked and I wish facebook just had an underline option so I could underline best like four times._

Prior to that he had a few pictures of himself with his new coworkers at Vogue or snapshots of life in Manhattan over the past few months. His most recent profile picture was of him and Finn at a cafe' and considering the date of the change was just under a month ago, he had a feeling Kurt had changed it shortly after the breakup. Sure enough, a quick check to Kurt's previous profile pic had one of him and Blaine at their prom the year before. Blaine was blushing as his hair curled wildly about his head and Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

To Kurt's credit, there was no _Kurt Hummel changed his relationship status to single_ post despite the fact that that was what his relationship status said. He must have deleted it so others couldn't comment on his and Blaine's breakup, and there appeared to be no variation of a subtweet about it either. As much as Sebastian wanted to hate Kurt, he certainly wasn't looking for a pity party about whatever it was Blaine had done, at least not publicly.

Sebastian was just about to close his laptop and go downstairs in search of his own breakfast when he heard it. On the bed behind him, Blaine shifted in his sleep, whimpering softly. Sebastian turned as Blaine started to twist more fretfully, spread across the width of the bed, Blaine was shaking from head to toe.

"No," he mumbled, voice quiet and cracking, "I don't want… no. I… Kurt."

Sebastian's ears focussed in on the soft sounds Blaine was making, the fearful and almost pained whines escaping the back of his throat as he fought against some unknown force in his dream.

"I-I can't, please," he cried, "Kurt… Kurt… he'll, no, please stop."

Sebastian saw red, anger clawing its way up his throat and sitting heavy behind gritted teeth. He forced himself to relax and cautiously approach Blaine, calling out to him gently before pressing a soft had to his shoulder to force him awake. Blaine bolted upright on a sharp cry and turned wide and fearful eyes on Sebastian. He breathed harshly for a minute before he scrambled out of the bed.

"I need to shower," he said quickly, and was gone before Sebastian could react.

Sebastian decided then and there, he would hate Kurt Hummel for the rest of his life.


End file.
